First Crush
by NinjaTiger3098
Summary: Fili's first crush with Dwalin and Balin little sister Lelyan. I own Lelyan.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing, that's what he felt, nothing. All he knew was that it's dark and he felt nothing. He was so absorbed in the darkness that he didn't even feel himself get lifted out of the water; he didn't even know he was in the water until he felt the rock beneath him. Then the pounding started.

"Come on Fili." he heard so faintly like it was a million miles away and yet it was so close.

The pounding turn to his mouth being opened and a breath of air going down his throat and into his lungs. The air pushing at the water until he flung himself over on his side coughing up, what felt like, the entire river.

"Thank Mahal your alive." Said a familiar voice from above him, as he rolled back over on the cold, wet, hard rocks.

Fili open his eye and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Was it true, he hoped and dreads that it was, it couldn't be true, but when his vision cleared completely, it was true, it was his crush.

"Fili, are you okay?" she asked with a worried glance at the blood stains on his clothes that the river didn't wash away.

"I'm fine." Fili croaked trying to sit up, but to only double over backwards in pain.

"Fili, what hurts?" the soft beautiful voice asked, as Fili's vision fogs up and was peppered with black dots for a few second due to the pain.

"Everything." Fili said faintly fighting back tears of pain not wanting to look weak in front of his crush that goes by the beautiful name Lelyan.

"Wait here I'm going to get my pony Truffles, don't try to move again." Lelyan said getting up and running at top speed into the nearby forest.

Fili had to wait only a few seconds. Though he couldn't really tell for the darkness was taking him again. But it was not the same desolate dark forsaken emptiness; this was the comforting darkness of sleep and  
knowing that he wasn't going to suffer anymore. Then he heard the clomping of the pony's hooves hitting the stone bed of the river that ran through Ered Luin. Lelyan jump off Truffles and helped Fili up onto the saddle, if you can call practically picking up an unconscious Fili helping, and then got up herself and rode at full speed back home to her two older brother's house.

About an hour's ride from the river they get to Balin and Dwalin's home.

"Dwalin I need your help." Lelyan called as they rode up by the porch knowing that Balin was out running errands, at least that's what he told her last night, but who knows with her brothers. Dwalin came running out of the house hearing his little sisters urgent call, hoping she was okay.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked upon seeing Fili unconscious, a little shocked.

"I don't know I found him in the river, he wasn't breathing then he started coughing up a lot of water and then he passed out as I was getting him up on Truffles." Lelyan said in a rush, not wanting him to know that she had to give Fili mouth-to-mouth, because Dwalin and Balin were very protective of her. As she explained, she helps her brother get Fili down.

"Go get Thorin, Kili, and Dis they need to know what happened and where he is. I will look after Fili and get him warmed up, he feels half frozen." Dwalin said rearranging his hold on Fili so he wouldn't hurt the lad as he took him in the house.

Lelyan rode as fast as she could to the home Fili shared with his brother, mother, and uncle. Though she dreaded bring such horrible news to a family that's gone through so much already. When she saw the house she slowed Truffles and when she could, she jumped off her saddle onto the porch by the door. She reached out her fist to knock, she hesitates, and taking a deep breath she knocks. Thorin opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to come with me now." Lelyan said urgently grabbing Thorin's arm, not wanting to be away from Fili.

"Whoa, whoa what's wrong?" Thorin asked staying put as Lelyan pulls on his arm.

"Who is it Thorin?" Dis asked coming to the door, "Hi Lelyan, Fili's not here."

"Fee!" An excited yell comes from Kili as he runs to the door "where's Fee?"

"Come on." Lelyan said impatiently as she tugged harder on Thorin's arm, her throat tightening up. She didn't want to talk and she know if she did she would break down, but her brother, her older brother, told her to tell them and that's what she has to do. Even if she doesn't want to, even if she would break down embarrassing herself she has to tell them. So if they ask she would.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why." Thorin said still not budging, wondering what has gotten into her; normally she was shy and respectful around him.

A few minutes past as Lelyan tried to keep her composure, as she tried to hold back a flood of tear.

"It's Fili." Lelyan finally let out her voice cracking as tear, she was trying to hold back, bursts from her eyes and she fell on her knees crying, her legs unable to bear her weight any longer.

"What happened to Fili?" Thorin asked concerned kneeling down to look Lelyan in the eyes, as Dis and Kili look at her in complete shock and horror.

"I found him in the river he was half drowned and he wasn't breathing but then he started coughing up water and then he passed out, but that's not the worst of it there are these deep cuts in his right arm, left leg and abdomen." Lelyan rambled tears streaming down her face; as Dis picked up Kili because he started crying.

"Then what happened?" Thorin asked gently, hoping that she hasn't come to tell them that Fili has died.

"I took him to my brother's house and Dwalin's taking care of him." She stated getting her emotions under control after her little rant "He sent me to get the three of you, probably wanting me out of the way." She said with a little smile though it didn't make it to her eyes. Thorin got his coat and ran to get the ponies. Dis and Kili right behind him. Kili, who stopped crying hearing that his brother was okay, well as okay as someone can be after nearly drowning. Jumped out of his mom's arms and ran after his uncle. Lelyan waited a few seconds then the four of them where speeding to Dwalin and Balin's house.

It was a short ride even with an energetic Kili trying to jump off the pony ever so often to run to his brother's side, even though he doesn't know the way. When they reached the house Lelyan and Thorin jumped off their ponies and ran to the door. Opening the door they ran inside with Dis and Kili a little bit behind them.

"Dwalin." Lelyan shouted as she entered the house hoping that by some miracle that everything was okay.

"In here." Dwalin called from the living room, and the four worried dwarves go into the living room to see Fili wide awake, the answer to all of their prayers. There were white bandages on his leg and abdomen, and he was sitting up so Dwalin could wrap the bandages around his arm easier.

"Fee!" Kili yelled upon seeing Fili, Dis tried to stop him but he ran towards Fili.

"Be careful." But Dwalin's warning came too late, Kili jumped on Fili's lap without a second thought and Fili winced as arms met waist and leg met leg. Fili bent over in pain for a second, then he moved Kili to where he's not in Dwalin's way and to where he doesn't cause him any more pain. Only to have Kili crawl onto and sit on his bad leg and start messing with Dwalin's hands trying to look at his tattoos.

"Fili what happened to you?" Dis asked worried for her oldest as she goes over to the couch to grab her youngest, so he won't be in the way **again**, with Lelyan right behind her. Dwalin got up shortly after when he was done and went over to Thorin, whispering in his ear. The two of them went to the far wall, Thorin being concerned to leave Fili.

Fili didn't answer his mother strait away, pretending to be in deep thought. Though after a few minutes he knew she was getting agitated and Thorin was staring at him intensely, interested in what his answer will be.

"I fell into the river after…" Fili trailed off still not wanting to talk about it. This just made Thorin even more interested in what happen. He pushed off the wall, him and Dwalin done with their quick word.

"Fili what happened?" Thorin asked worried and anger that he wasn't talking to them "you can tell us anything, we're your family."

Fili sighed "I was ambushed by orcs." dropping his head into his hands in embarrassment. Dis put a hand on Fili's shoulder trying to comfort him. After a moment he looked up to see Thorin looking like he would go and kill every orc in middle earth, Dwalin clinching his fists in anger, Lelyan looking shocked, and Dis and Kili were just plain concerned.

"When?" Thorin asked still looking furious as he came over and laid a hand on Fili's right shoulder gentle so he wouldn't hurt him. Dis was sitting on Fili's left with Kili in her lap, both still looking concerned.

"Yesterday morning, 'bout six." Fili stated looking up to meet Thorin's gaze. His answer was greeted with gasps from Dis, Dwalin, Kili, and Thorin looked like someone just dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on him.

"But that would mean that you were in the river for over a day." Lelyan said seeming to be the only one to not lose her voice.

"No I went into the river around eight today, I think." Fili said shaking his head trying to get rid of the memory of what happen before that.

"So two hours then." Lelyan said that was a lot more sensible.

"What happened before that?" Thorin asked getting his voice back; Fili furrowed his brows, he's not pleased by this, but finally gave in.

"I was walking through the woods trying to find where the river began when I was ambushed by these huge orcs." Fili started explaining, trying to remember through the blur.

_"Stop there dwarfling filth." Said this tall buff orc, who jumped in front of Fili, pulling his sword._

_"Why?" Fili asked glaring at the orc, pulling his two swords "and how are you going to stop me by yourself." The orc grunted at this and Fili was surrounded by orcs in an instant. Fili knew he was out numbered and out powered so he cleared a path and ran._

_"Get back here dwarfling." The same orc yelled and all the orcs gave chase, they tackled Fili to the ground. "Bind him." The orc that Fili finally summarized to be the leader grunted and Fili's hands and feet where bond with tightly tied ruff rope. _

_He was being drag into the deep of the woods. 'Where the orc were defiantly going to kill him' he thought. He was wrong and glad of it, but he didn't know that being wrong was going to bring him so much pain. The orcs were talking in a language Fili didn't understand, but he knew they were talking about him. The lead orc grunted something and Fili's legs were tied to the sides of one of the trees and his arms tied to another, leaving him completely defenseless. After that all but three orcs left and the ones left wore devilish grins. They each pulled dull, blunt knifes out of their sheaths and they headed towards him laughing evilly. The first one sliced through his leg ever so slowly enjoying his agonizing screams of pain. Then the second stabbed under his elbow and left it until his screams quieted then ripped it down his arm to slightly above his wrist. The third orc cut across his abdomen slow and deep, taking great care to make sure that it was even. Fili screamed in pain for a few moments he could still fell the slow cuts and the fire that still ran through his body even after the orcs were done cutting him. Then after a few agonizing minutes he finally passed out as his blood drained from the wounds soaking his clothes with a thick red liquid. The three orcs thought he was dead so they untied him and chucked him in the river._

"Where I floated down stream to where Lelyan found me." Fili concluded looking from one shocked face to the other. "Hi Balin" he said seeing Balin standing in the doorway, Balin looking as shocked as the others that had heard the story. He entered the room as the shock fades and says "Hi laddie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lelyan where did you find me anyway?" Fili asked looking at the rugged figure, after most of the shock has faded.

"Uh, forty-five minute downstream from the edge of the village." Lelyan said thinking hard.

"And what where you do that far away from town?" Dwalin asked wondering why she had not told him or asked permission.

"Saving Fili's live." Lelyan said, she loved irritating her brothers especially Dwalin.

"But how did you find me?" Fili asked cutting off Dwalin from yelling at Lelyan

"It was actually an accident." Lelyan's words were met with another round of shocked face and Fili looked completely petrified. "You floated into my favored fishing spot," Lelyan shrugged "minutes after your blood streamed into the cut off area." Lelyan started her side of what happened.

_It was a normal day to her. She didn't think it would turn out so tragic. She had woken early to go fishing; she had packed a few snacks then left. On the trail to her secret spot she noticed the birds were unusually quiet, but she shrugged it off when she made it to her spot. She threw her net into the small pond off to the right of the river. She waited taking in her surroundings, the soft green grass, the wild flowers that just starting to bloom, the shiny apples hanging from the trees, the red water, and the silver fish-. Her mind stops with a gasp, __**red water**__. She looks at where the streams of red are coming from and then she spots it, in the water ten feet from where she's standing is a body. Not just any body, the golden hair streaming from the head was familiar, too familiar for her liking. Without a second thought she dove into the water hoping she wasn't too late._

"That is how I found you, Fili." She said still seeming lost in the past.

"Lelyan I still want to know why you didn't tell us where you were going, we spent a good long time searching for you!" Dwalin said not able or not willing to hold his anger at bay. Lelyan actually looked ashamed and scared.

"Dwalin I need to talk." Balin said against his better judgment, wanting to protect his youngest sibling, grabbing Dwalin's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"And Dis I would like to speak to you." Thorin said walking over to his sister, wanting her opinion on a private matter that the kids need not to hear.

"Okay Thorin, Lelyan can you watch Kili." Dis said looking over to the youngster and when Lelyan nodded Dis handed her a sleeping Kili and then left with Thorin, seeing his need.

"Fili I want to know something." Lelyan said sitting down by Fili, when the adults left, sitting to where they were almost touching.

"What do you want to know?" Fili asked wondering if she liked him as much as he liked her, because she was sitting so close.

"I want to know why you were out in the woods all by yourself." Lelyan said putting her right hand on her leg.

"Oh, I guess I wanted to be alone, you know away from responsibility and to think. I don't really know yesterday is still kind of a blur." Fili said with a shrug as he moved his left hand gentle on his leg.

"Did you hit your head or is it from lack of air or do you even know?" Lelyan asked moving Kili onto the side of the couch next to her.

"I don't think it's from me hitting my head because I don't have a bump or anything, so probably lack of air." Fili said turning his head to look at Lelyan and they started holding hands smiling at each other.

"I think I can help with that." Lelyan said and then they kissed, and while that happened Kili opened his eyes and snuck passed them to find Dis.

"Mum." Kili called as he entered the kitchen.

"Kili what are you doing here your supposed to be with Lelyan." Dis said looking to the doorway where her youngest just appeared from.

"Oh, she's kind of busy." Kili said looking at the four adults that were just talking.

"Busy how?" Thorin asked picking up Kili.

"With Fili." Kili said.

"What?!" Dwalin said getting Kili's meaning.

"Are you trying to telling us that they are- kissing?" Dis asked with a little smile, her little man is growing up.

"Yep, Fili finally made his move." Kili said with a smile and a little laugh.

"What do you mean finally?" Balin asked looking shocked.

"He's been talking about her for a while now saying how pretty and talented she is." Kili said looking at Balin wondering why he was so shocked.

"So it was Fili she was talking about all those times." Dwalin said rubbing his chin with his hand.

"What do you mean 'all those times'?" Balin asked taking his gaze from Kili and turning it to Dwalin.

"Well she has asked me several times how to get a boy's attention." Dwalin said looking at Balin.

"And you told her what?" Balin asked getting frustrated.

"I told her that she shouldn't be trying to get a boy's attention at her age." Dwalin said also getting frustrated and Kili slipped out of Thorin's hold and ran into the living room. Hands over his ears.

"They are sixteen; you had your first kiss at twelve." Balin stated, "So of course she would be interested."

"I don't see what the problem is." Dis stated and Thorin rolled his eyes at the two bickering brothers. "Are you mad about Fili and Lelyan?"

"No, it's not that; it's that Dwalin didn't tell me Lelyan was interested in dating." Balin said frowning.

"So what are we going to do? About Fili and Lelyan I mean." Thorin said.

"I don't think we should do anything." Dis said, and Dwalin gave a single nod in agreement, Balin and Thorin were still skeptical about that idea but they didn't disagree either.

"Ok, but what if things go bad?" Balin said.

"We'll cross that bridge** if** we ever get to it." Dwalin said, "We should probably check up on them though."


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the living room,

"Fili do you want to meet up later?" Lelyan asked looking at him with a smile, they had both noticed Kili's disappearing act and they both know it was only a matter of time before the adults came back.

"Sure, when?" Fili said with a smile, he thought this isn't really happening. That he must be dreaming but it was happening truly happening.

"Tomorrow at noon if you are feeling better by then and if not we can hang out at your house." Lelyan said the last part with a shrug.

"I pretty sure I will be fine by tomorrow." Fili said 'or else I'll just fake it' he thought.

"Then it's a date." Lelyan said with a smile and Fili smiled back.

They sat their smiling for a few seconds before they heard yelling in the other room, and Kili came running in and tried to hide in Fili's lap covering his ears. Lelyan and Fili tried to comfort him, but the yelling abruptly stop as it had begun and the three of them looked up to see Thorin, Dis, Balin and Dwalin entering the room like nothing happen. Fili and Kili looked at Thorin and Dis, as Lelyan looked at her older brothers.

"Well…" Lelyan said expectantly.

"Well what?" Dwalin asked hoping she would fall for his usual way of getting her to tell the truth.

"What was with the yelling, you woke Kili up and he left before I could stop him he went to investigate." Lelyan she not falling for Dwalin's trick she had learned from many mistakes.

"Fili it time to go home." Dis said taking Kili from his lap seeing that Dwalin, Balin and Lelyan had family matters to attend to.

"Ok." Fili said started to leave behind Thorin and Dis when he looked back "thanks again for saving me Lelyan even if it was by accident." Then with a wink he was gone.


End file.
